Grimmjow's Revenge
by Servant of Grimmjow
Summary: Flamers appreciated even, to know that somebody cares about this Fanfic, which is also my first. Grimmjow gets sick of being mistreated for his loss to Ichigo Kurosaki, so he visits Ichigo at night and gets even.


Teal hair blew in the wind as a figure sprinted through the trees above Karakura Town, during the midnight mist. This figure, known as Grimmjow, the former Sexta Espada to his comrades, had come to this Spirit-enriched town for revenge. Not just any revenge though, but the kind that can only be sated with the most vicious of acts, the bloodiest of crimes. Yes, he was here to defeat, no that wasn't strong enough, destroy the Substitute Shinigami known as Ichigo Kurosaki. This Ichigo kid had humiliated him with Aizen watching, and that had proven painful to his ego, and to his body. He had lost his left arm because of that mistake, and his bright blue eyes had shown nothing but hatred since, which was a very small change to the other Arrancar.

The Blood had long since stopped flowing from this wound, which meant that he could wear his normal clothing, the white hakama and the accompanying white jacket that seemingly hovered over his midsection. Between these two pieces of cloth, there was a large hole, marking the tanned skin there, and revealing to some, just what he was; A Hollow that had removed his mask to gain the powers of Shinigami. These powers had served him well for a while, until he met Ichigo, and then all of his luck had changed horribly. It was then that he had lost the title Sexta Espada, which had made him the 6th most powerful Arrancar of Aizen's troupe. He even had a scar on his right hip, where the number 6 used to be, but now, bleached skin was all that remained.

Grimmjow was angry, and he was determined to let the whole world know this as soon as he found his next victim, Ichigo Kurosaki. At this time, his victim was probably holed up in his room, back at the Kurosaki residence, what an opportunity this was. For once, fate was shining upon him, instead of that runt. Oh, it'd be bloody for sure, nothing less than the best gore would make him feel in control once more. Oh, he wouldn't go so far as to slaughter Ichigo's family; After all, even Arrancar knew where to draw the line between vengeance and taking things too far.

Speaking of too far, he had almost passed the house of his truest enemy, which was just where this fight would begin, and end. He slipped in quietly through the window, with his remaining arm holding on tight to the wall outside. He watched his enemy with eyes that shone in the ghostly moonlight, casting an ethereal glow over his figure. Grimmjow walked into Ichigo's room, careful not to make a sound until all was in order. Once he was sure he had everything in order, he unsheathed his blade and pointed it at Ichigo's left arm, ready to scar him the way he himself had been scarred because of this brat. With a swift cut, he cut off Ichigo's thumb first, ready to draw out the pain.

The instant he did this, Ichigo bolted upright and would have screamed in agony, blood pouring out. The only thing that stopped him from crying out was Grimmjow's blade, still being pointed at his arm. The first words out of Grimmjow's mouth planted terror into Ichigo's mind. They were whispered out, as if said by an angel. "You ruined my life, Ichigo. Here I am, to do the same to you," He said with a smirk, as he sliced down Ichigo's arm slowly, drawing blood from this fresh wound. "This won't be easy, nor will it be simple, Ichigo. In fact, I will draw this out as much as I possibly can." At that, Ichigo's eyes widened and he felt scared for the first time in a while, terrified that this Arrancar would be the one to maim him horribly.

"I won't let you kill me, Grimmjow. Not now, not ever!" He shouted out, aiming a right hook at Grimmjow's face, which was easily avoided. "My, my, you certainly are angry, Ichigo. Afraid, are ya?" He inquired, laughing at the look of agony that twisted Ichigo's features. A look of bliss crossed Grimmjow's features as he traced a clawed finger along the mark that flowed down the arm of his enemy. He raised the finger up to his own mouth and licked the blood off, savoring the taste of forced submission, all too much like what he went through. But it felt so good to be doing it to someone other than himself.

Had they met in another place, another time, they could have been little more than rivals. But these circumstances had forced them each into roles full of suffering and pain, of regret and sorrow. This once dance was all that mattered in the current place and time. But, then again, the fun was only just beginning for the teal-haired Arrancar. He still had four more fingers and a limb to hack off before his fun would end. So, following his bloodlust, he sliced off Ichigo's index finger, bursting into fits of laughter as Ichigo cried out once more. 'Oh, this would certainly be fun' he thought to himself, tracing a line along the middle finger of his captive.

Without warning, this finger was lost as well, joining the ever-increasing pile on the floor of Ichigo's room. He would remember the sounds Ichigo made; he would never be able to forget the noises that came from Grimmjow's torturous routine. Blood soaked Ichigo's sheets as Grimmjow continued his assault on his defenseless enemy. Before he cut off another finger though, he licked his blade clean, blood flowing between his lips, staining his teeth a deep crimson. Such a bittersweet taste, it was, but it felt good to have the liquid run through his lips, and to feel it dampen his clothes.

Slowly, as to draw out the screams, he cut at Ichigo's ring finger with a smile inhabiting his face as he devoured the screams. He wasted no time in cutting off the last finger, licking at the area where it used to be. Then, with a great howl of laughter, he sliced off Ichigo's hand. This time, not even the worry of having his throat cut could stop the scream that erupted from his throat. Luckily, Grimmjow thought quickly and covered it by kissing Ichigo, muffling the noise. With his mouth still covering that of his captive, he sliced off the rest of Ichigo's arm, throwing the appendage out of the window he had come in on.

With this out of the way, he slowly took his mouth off of that of his enemy, and licked his lips. "So, did you enjoy the taste of your own blood, Ichigo?" He asked, cackling at the look on Ichigo's face. As Ichigo started to reply, Grimmjow kissed him once more, silencing him effectively. Ichigo would have none of this though, and he slapped Grimmjow with his only hand, growling at the Arrancar as he was kissed. Of course, Grimmjow would have none of this. He made sure Ichigo never forgot who was the master here with one simple movement, he grabbed Ichigo's hand and cut along it with his sword, barely drawing blood. By the time he was done, there was a mark on Ichigo's hand that resembled Ichigo's own Zanpakutou, in Shikai form.

"Have you learned your lesson now, bitch?" He asked his servant, a sarcastic grin gracing his features, his bright blue eyes glistening in the last drops of precious moonlight. It'd be only about 15 minutes before the sun arose, and the family of his servant found the wounds. Oh, how he'd love to stay and see their looks of horror. But, alas, he couldn't run that risk of being detected. So in order to avoid detection, he masked his Reiatsu quickly, and hid in the closet opposite Ichigo's bed. About five to ten minutes later, he heard a door opening. "Ichigo, how'd you sleep last night?" Asked Yuzu, smiling and holding a ladle at her hip.

It was then that she noticed the lack of an arm on Ichigo's left side. "Ichigo, what happened?" Yuzu exclaimed, shrieking horribly. This was all it took, because Karin and Isshin were running up the stairs behind her, clearly worried about him. He groaned and turned over in bed, trying to ignore all of their cries, trying to ignore the pain that sliced through him. But, Isshin would have none of this, and he carried Ichigo downstairs, to the kitchen. He pulled out some gauze from a cabinet, and began dressing the wound immediately.

"Dad, I'm fine." Said Ichigo, finally speaking after the horrible incident with Grimmjow. "Son, you are not fine. You lost an arm, for God's sake!" Replied Isshin, his eyes clouding over at the thought of losing his son as well. "What happened to you last night, Ichigo?" He asked, ready to kill something or someone for harming his son. But, no answer came. Instead, Ichigo walked up to his room and locked the door behind him with his one hand.

"Well, how'd it go?" Asked Grimmjow, still smirking from the incident. "Not so well, bastard. My family is worried sick, all because of you and your crap." Stated Ichigo, growling at the offending Arrancar that had taken his arm away from him. "Well, if you're a good boy and you don't try to hurt me or offend me, I just might let you keep the other appendages you have left." Replied Grimmjow as he looked at the whole of his servant, chuckling as he saw the wound. "It looks nice on you though, Ichigo." Grimmjow said, still proud of himself for what he had done. He had scarred Ichigo Kurosaki, threat to Aizen-sama's plans.


End file.
